fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Illia Justrad (God Genesis)
Role She is the leader of Lotus, a group of very powerful assassins. It's main focus is the assassinations of demons, angels, and even some gods. They work for rewards such as Divine weapons, powerful artifacts, and sometimes important information. It is Lotus Law that any powerful god requests such as Hera is to be denied. Members of Lotus must treat each other as family. The group is for people looking for protection, power, thrill, or even a family. They normally go after evil angels, demons, and lesser evil gods. However for the reward they will take any request. Childhood/Backstory She is a part of the main universe and born in a City named Palm City. It was a city of extreme crime. Her father to her ignorance was a powerful kingpin. Her mother constantly argued with him because his operation puts her daughter in danger. Illia heard them fight all the time, but she could never tell what it was about as they kept that hidden even as they yelled. She tried to have him arrested, unfortunately, the father's influence extended to the corrupt police. When he learned this, he had a few of his goons kill her in her own home in front of Illia. He was not there, but he gave them orders to not harm her, but leave her unharmed. They violated her mother, tortured her in gruesome ways. Her mother's screams were petrifying to hear. The worse part was their laughter. She wondered how this gruesome act could be so funny? They had her mother's head cut off, and thrown into the furnace. One of the men disobeyed orders, he was attracted to Illia, and he had violated Illia, before leaving. Her father returned to see a petrified daughter of his, and the mutilated corpse of his wife. He pretended as if he had no involvement. He never asked if they hurt her, which is only something she did not think of until later. One day, during a late night walk from her job, she was confronted by a person that had ill intentions. He tried to violate her, but after that incident with her mom, she always kept a weapon on her and trained how to fight. She had a dagger in her boobs, which she pulled out and stabbed him in the stomach dropping him. She felt something she never felt before. A rush. She saw the blood from the blade hit the ground and she went insane. He pleaded for his life to be spared, but she walked over him and started stabbing his stomach uncontrollably. She started laughing like a complete lunatic as each thrust penetrated him. She had stabbed him a hundred times. She then now realized why those men were laughing when they had killed her mother. Illia had became a serial killer. She would kill her victims by relentless stabbings or stomping their faces until it was unrecognizable. This was her favorite way to kill. She was arrested and sent to jail. Her father thought the trauma with what happened to her mom was too great, so he had her sent to a mental asylum. She learned inside through rumors her father was the kingpin. She suddenly realized why they were always arguing and why he never asked if she was hurt. Because she knew those men were ordered not to hurt her, even though one did anyway. She managed to escape, and she found her way to her father's house. She had on a white mask with a smiley face on it. She knew the password, so she was able to sneak in. He was asleep in his bed. She had tied him to it and she woke him up by stabbing him in the leg. He woke up with a scream. He demanded she let him go, or he would have her family killed. She replied with a chuckle "But you already did that father.." In a saddened tone. He was confused for a second. When he realized who she was, she responded by stabbing him in the genitals and cutting it off. His screams gave her that rush again. "So, you know how you didn't ask if they hurt me because you ordered them only to kill my mother?" Illia asked her father. He was in too much pain to speak, so all he did was nod with tears. "They did." Illia told him. He looked devastated. She fed him his genitals, before cutting his head off. She watched it roll off the bed. She put on her heels, and stomped his head over and over. She began laughing uncontrollably again. She did so until he was not recognizable. She became a highly wanted fugitve, so she decided to make killing a profession. She became an assassin, and lead a group called Lotus. During this time, she learned of the existence of Angels and demons. Her name within is Cycosis. Appearance See picture Personality And Likes (WIP) Illia is a psychopath to an extremely high degree. She often does not stop stomping, smashing, or stabbing her targets even after death. She does it all while laughing like a lunatic. However, if she is not killing, one often does not notice just how fucked in the head until she is in the act of killing something. She surpasses Remia in terms of this extremity. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Illia Justrad Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: 26 years old. Classification: Ultimate Class Assassin Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Master Of All Martial Arts, Poison Manipulation, Master Swordswoman, Soul Manipulation (Cycosis can destroy souls), Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (Via Aura), Conceptual Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation, Acausality (Type 2), Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Strongest member in Lotus. Which makes her above Ultimate Class Angels and some High tier deities) Speed: Irrelevant (Superior to Remia) Lifting Strength: Massively FTL+ Striking Strength: Multiversal+'' '''Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Demia: Her sword. It has the ability to poison demons, angels, and even Gods. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Severely mentally ill Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Electricity Users Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Tier 1